fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Hope Norris
your sig goes here Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Diane and Justin Norris were a happy couple. Justin had a good job in the Nobility, and Diana had just become pregnant. Diane went to the hospital when the time came, and have birth to a girl named Hope. Hope grew up with a huge dream. She wanted to be a trapeze artist like some of the ones she had seen in human movies. No matter how anyone tried to convince herootherwise, her mind was set. At the age of 12, Diane would sneak her to the Forbidden Cities every day, and Hope would get lessons. Hope finished her training three days before the Council found out. The Council was furious. They punished both Diane and Hope. But no matter what, Hope would still sneak out and train with a girl she had met in the Forbidden Cities. One day when Hope was 14 and a half, Hope was visiting the Forbidden Cities when she got word that her friend, Meghan, had become severely sick, and would not last much longer. Hope was devastated. The only friend she had, her only training partner, the girl who had helped her along the way, would die any day now. Hope spent three days with Meghan, before Meghan died. Hope stayed with her friends family, helping them along as they mourned, but deep down, she was slowly breaking. Three weeks after Meghan died, Meghan's mother, Hannah, found Hope on her bed, breathing, but not waking up. The doctors researched and experimented ideas, but the only explanation they could come up with, was that Hope was in a coma. A year after Hope broke, what was thought to be impossible, became possible. Hope had enough of her left inside, that she was able to pull herself back to reality. Everyone was confused, overjoyed, surprised, and many other emotions. No one knew it was possible to pull yourself back after breaking. Hope soon recovered, and began training again. 6 months after Hope came back, she had a terrible fall while training, and was severely hurt. She was on bed rest for months. But no matter what happened, she wouldn't give up her dream. She would recover, and get back to training. Hope had about three, bad, trapeze accidents before she became famous. At the age of 17, she became the most famous, trapeze artist the Lost Cities had. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Hope is a kind, and brave girl. Once she has a dream that means a lot to her, she works on fulfilling that dream. No matter the consequences, Hope believed that you could fulfil a dream of you set your mind to it. Hope wants to inspire others to fulfil their dream. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Hope has curly brown hair and sapphire eyes. Her Model is Zendaya. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Hope is good at inspiring others, and encouraging others to fulfil their dream. She loves doing trapeze, and is good at sneaking away to the Forbidden Cities. She's not very good at staying out of accidents that will put her in bed rest and injure her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are'' not ''Talentless. (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) ---- Category:Approved